warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats (Buchreihe)
250px|right Der Titel Warrior Cats (Original: Warriors) bezeichnet die Buchreihe des Autorinnensextetts Erin Hunter, bestehend aus Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Tui Sutherland, Gillian Phillips, Inbali Iserles (die letzten drei sind nicht von Anfang an dabei) und Victoria Holmes, welche die Ideen für Charaktere und Handlungsbögen entwirft. Bücher *mehr unter: Liste aller Warrior Cats Bücher Handlung Staffel 1 Dem DonnerClan mangelt es an Kriegern und Schülern und Blaustern bietet deshalb dem talentierten Hauskätzchen Sammy an, sich dem Clan anzuschließen. Davor bekommt Tüpfelblatt, die Heilerin des DonnerClans, eine Prophezeiung vom SternenClan: Feuer wird den Clan retten. Der machtgierige Krieger Tigerkralle tötet in einer Schlacht gegen den FlussClan den Zweiten Anführer Rotschweif, um selbst Zweiter Anführer und schlussendlich Anführer zu werden. Tigerkralle leugnet dies aber und meint stattdessen, Eichenherz, der damalige Zweite Anführer des FlussClans hätte Rotschweif umgebracht und er hätte aus Rache dann Eichenherz getötet. Da Rabenpfote die Tat gesehen hat, möchte Tigerkralle ihn beiseite schaffen. Seine Freunde Feuerpfote, ehemals Sammy, und Graupfote bringen ihn beim Einzelläufer Mikusch unter, auf dessen Hof er ohne Angst und weit weg vor Tigerkralle leben kann. Feuerherz, der zum Krieger ernannt worden ist, versucht das Geheimnis um Tigerkralle zu lüften, um allen zeigen zu können, dass er ein Verräter ist, doch Blaustern will ihm nicht glauben. Als Tigerkralle eine Bande Streuner auf das Lager hetzt und Blaustern töten will, kommt heraus, dass er ein Verbrecher ist und er wird verbannt. Feuerherz nimmt nun den Platz als Zweiten Anführer ein. Um sich am DonnerClan zu rächen, hetzt Tigerstern, der inzwischen Anführer des SchattenClans ist, eine Meute Hunde auf den DonnerClan, die Feuerherz durch seinen Plan los wird, aber Blaustern stirbt, um ihn vor dem Leithund zu retten. Feuerherz wird Anführer des DonnerClans und heißt nun Feuerstern. Weil Tigerstern nicht nur Anführer vom SchattenClan sein will, sondern Herrscher über den ganzen Wald, schlägt er auf einer Großen Versammlung vor, dass sich alle Clans zu einem Großen zusammentun. Der FlussClan ist damit einverstanden, aber der DonnerClan und der WindClan sind dagegen. Um sie umzustimmen holt Tigerstern sich Hilfe von Geißel, dem Anführer des BlutClans, dem er dafür ein Teil des Waldes verspricht. Geißel aber tötet Tigerstern mit nur einem Hieb, bei dem er alle neun Leben verliert. Er beansprucht den ganzen Wald für sich und dass die Katzen sich ein anderes Zuhause suchen sollen. Da die Clan-Katzen ihren Wald aber nicht verlassen wollen, schließen sie sich gegen den BlutClan zusammen und können ihn auch besiegen, nachdem Feuerstern Geißel getötet hat. Die Prophezeiung, "Feuer wird den Clan retten", hat sich erfüllt. Staffel 2 Der Wald wird von den Zweibeinern bedroht, die anfangen, die Bäume des Waldes zu fällen. Die vier Katzen Brombeerkralle, Krähenpfote, Federschweif und Bernsteinpelz erhalten Träume vom SternenClan, in denen sie gesagt bekommen, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach Mitternacht machen sollen. Zusammen mit Sturmpelz und Eichhornpfote treten sie die lange und gefährliche Reise an. Bei der weisen Dächsin Mitternacht, die am Meer zwischen den Felsklippen wohnt und viele Tiersprachen spricht, erfahren sie, dass der Wald vollkommen vernichtet werden wird. Während sich die Freunde auf die Rückreise machen und dort im Gebirge auf den Stamm des eilenden Wassers treffen, werden in ihrem Zuhause sogar Katzen von den Zweibeinern gefangengenommen. Beim Stamm werden die auserwählten Katzen von einem Berglöwen namens Scharfzahn angegriffen, wobei Federschweif und der Berglöwe umkommen. Die Freunde kommen im Wald an noch bevor dieser vollkommen zerstört wird und überbringen die Botschaft von Mitternacht. Nach der Befreiung der gefangenen Katzen, bei der allerdings Graustreif von den Zweibeinern mitgenommen wird und einigen Unsicherheiten schließen die vier Clans sich zusammen und brechen in ihre neue Heimat auf. Nach einer langen Reise kommen sie am See an. Kurz nach Riesensterns Tod gibt es verschiedene Ansichten, wer dessen Nachfolge antreten soll. Moorkralle, der sich im Recht fühlt, greift seinen Konkurrenten Kurzbart an, stirbt aber. Er ist von einem Baum getroffen worden. Durch den gefallenen Baum können die Clans die Große Versammlung auf der Insel ausführen. Als alle Clans ihre Grenzen und Lager haben und der Mondsee von Blattpfote entdeckt wurde, die dadurch Blattsee heißt, wird der DonnerClan von Dachsen überfallen. Der WindClan kommt ihnen zur Hilfe und gemeinsam können sie die Dachse in die Flucht schlagen. Alle denken, dass die Gefahr nun vorüber ist, aber Tigerstern besucht seine beiden Söhne Brombeerkralle und Habichtfrost im Traum und möchte ihnen zur Macht über die anderen Clans verhelfen. Als Feuerstern in eine Fuchsfalle gerät, die Habichtfrost ihm gestellt hat, muss Brombeerkralle wählen zwischen der Macht und seinem Anführer. Er entscheidet sich dafür, Feuerstern zu retten und tötet Habichtfrost mit dem Stock der Fuchsfalle. Staffel 3 Es geht am Anfang um Häherjunges, Löwenjunges und Disteljunges. Feuersterns Enkel stammen aus dem DonnerClan, aber Häherjunges fühlt sich ausgeschlossen, weil er blind ist. Niemand traut ihm zu, etwas alleine zu machen, worüber er wütend und traurig ist. Er ist trotz seiner Blindheit fest entschlossen, ein Krieger zu werden, und hofft, dass er dann mehr respektiert wird. Sein Bruder und er werden zu Schülern ernannt, wohingegen sich Distelpfote entscheidet, Heilerschülerin zu werden. Häherpfote träumt oft vom SternenClan und kann in seinen Träumen sehen, was Blattsee sehr verwundert. Sie glaubt, dass Häherpfote dazu bestimmt ist, Heilerschüler zu werden, was er schließlich auch einsieht, nachdem Tüpfelblatt am Mondsee mit ihm gesprochen hat. Zeitgleich will Distelpfote doch lieber eine Kriegerschülerin werden, weil sie beim Kampf gegen den SchattenClan gemerkt hat, dass sie besser dafür geeignet ist. Nachdem Häherpfote Heilerschüler ist, bemerkt Blattsee eine weitere Fähigkeit bei ihm. Häherpfote kann in die Träume anderer Katzen eindringen. So erfährt er zum Beispiel von der an Feuerstern ausgesprochenen Prophezeiung. "Drei werden es sein, Blut von deinem Blut. Sie halten die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten." Als alle drei ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben, heißen sie nun Häherfeder, Löwenglut und Distelblatt. Häherfeder dringt weit in die Zeit zurück, wo noch die Urkatzen am See wohnten und überredet sie in die Berge zu ziehen, wo sie dann zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers wurden. Kurz darauf macht Häherfeder eine Entdeckung: Distelblatts, Löwengluts und seine Eltern sind nicht wie angenommen Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle, sondern Blattsee und Krähenfeder. Aschenpelz erfuhr dies als erster und wollte dies allen, in dem Glauben, dass die Familie verbannt wird, erzählen, um sich so an Eichhornschweif zu rächen, dass sie Brombeerkralle ihm vorzog. Distelblatt, die sehr am Gesetz der Krieger hängt, glaubt, dass sie dadurch von den Clans vertrieben werden und tötet Aschenpelz. Aber bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung kommt dieses Geheimnis doch ans Licht. Distelblatt ist so sehr von ihrer Herkunft belastet, dass sie in die Tunnel läuft, die vor den Augen ihrer Brüder einstürzen. Staffel 4 Es geht immer noch um Löwenglut und Häherfeder. Distelblatt ist immer noch verschwunden. Löwenglut und Häherfeder sind verzweifelt, da sie die dritte Katze der Prophezeiung finden müssen. Der See trocknet aus und Taubenpfote kann die Biber, die für den ausgetrockneten See verantwortlich sind, hören, denn die junge Schülerin sieht, hört und riecht Dinge, die anderen Katzen verborgen bleiben. Sie reist mit einer Patrouille aus zwei Katzen jedes Clans sowie ihrem Mentor Löwenglut, der Taubenpfotes Geheimnis kennt und weiß, dass sie die dritte Katze ist, um die Biber zu bekämpfen. Ihre Mutter Weißflug und ihr Vater Birkenfall sind sehr stolz, dass ihre Tochter auf die Reise geht, ihre Schwester Efeupfote aber ist neidisch. Da trifft Efeupfote im Schlaf auf Habichtfrost, welcher sie im Wald der Finsternis trainiert. Der Wald der Finsternis trainiert außerdem auch Tigerherz, den heimlichen Gefährten von Taubenpfote. Sie trifft sich nachts mit ihm und Efeupfote weiß davon. Später aber trennt sie sich von ihm. Taubenpfote versucht Efeupfote ihre Besuche am Sternenlosen Ort auszureden, da der Wald der Finsternis die Clans zerstören will. Aus allen Clans trainieren Katzen im Wald der Finsternis. Als Efeupfote erfährt, was sie gerade tut, schließt sie mit Häherfeder, Löwenglut und Taubenpfote einen Pakt und spioniert den Wald der Finsternis aus. In der Blattleere verunglückt Flammenschweif und stirbt. Nicht nur zwischen den Clans baut sich Spannung auf, der SternenClan teilt sich in vier Clans und das tun ihnen die Clans nach. Es gibt keine Versammlungen, keine Heilertreffen und keine anderen Treffen mehr. Nebelstern ist die neue Anführerin des FlussClans, weil Leopardenstern starb. Es gibt einen Kampf und Feuerstern verliert ein Leben, außerdem tötet Löwenglut Rostfell und Eschenkralle wird zweiter Anführer. Mohnfrost bekommt nach dem Tod ihrer Schwester Honigfarn Junge mit Beerennase, Kirschjunges und Maulwurfjunges. Ein Baum stürzt ins Lager und Langschweif stirbt, Wurzellicht wird gelähmt. Der Kampf gegen die Katzen vom Wald der Finsternis rückt näher. Rest folgt Staffel 5 Lange bevor Feuerstern den Wald betrat, und bevor Blaustern den DonnerClan regiert hat, waren die ersten Krieger der Clans geboren. Doch der Weg dorthin war schwer und gefährlich. Die fünfte Staffel beginnt bei den sogenannten Katzen der Berge, welche nach den Ur-Katzen gelebt haben. Doch die Beute in den Bergen ist rar und die Blattleere ist lang und kalt. Sagerin von den spitzen Steinen erhält ein Zeichen, dass die Katzen welche für eine Reise stark genug sind dem Sonnenpfad folgen müssen um ein neues Territorium zu beziehen. Die Katzen die sich bereit erklärt haben los zuziehen verlassen also die Berge. Grauer Flug möchte nicht mit auf die Reise, da er gerne in den Bergen ist. Als er jedoch bemerkt dass sein kleiner Bruder Zackiger Berg seinem älteren Bruder Wolkenhimmel gefolgt ist, läuft er ihm hinterher und ist nun Teil der Gruppe. Nach einem tragischen Unfall, einer schweren Reise und zahlreichen Ereignissen übernimmt die Kätzin Großer Schatten die Führung der Gruppe und sie setzten sich im Moor nieder. Doch vielen Katzen gefällt es dort nicht, und so verlassen sie die Gruppe, um sich im Wald ein eigenes Territorium zu suchen, unter der Leitung von Wolkenhimmel. Wolkenhimmel reißt immer mehr Territorium an sich und tötet dabei auch Katzen. Das geht den Moorkatzen zu weit. Grauer Flug will sich mit Wolkenhimmel an den vier Eichen treffen. Grauer Flug nimmt auch noch Großer Schatten und Donner mit. Wolkenhimmel ist sichtlich nervös, außerdem hat er seine Katzen mitgebracht. Er beginnt einen Kampf. In diesem Kampf sterben viele Katzen. Als der Kampf vorbei ist erscheinen die Geister der Verstorbenen. Sie sagen,' Vereint euch oder geht zu Grunde.￼ ' Am Ende der Staffel teilen sich die Gruppen in die heutigen fünf Clans auf. Rest folgt Staffel 6 Auch diese Staffel beginnt mit einer Prophezeiung "Nehmt auf was ihr in den Schatten findet, sonst sind die Wolken für immer verloren." Daraufhin zieht Erlenpfote, Sohn von Brombeerstern und Eichhornschweif, mit Sandsturm, welche eine Älteste ist, und anderen Katzen los um den WolkenClan zu finden. Nadelpfote vom SchattenClan verfolgt sie und Sandsturm stirbt an einer Infektion. Erlenpfote gibt sich die Schuld, da er in der Heilerausbildung ist, doch Sandsturm verneint dies. Sie finden die Schlucht in der der WolkenClan lebte, doch dort fanden sie nur Streuner vor. Enttäuscht ziehen sie zurück, denn Erlenpfotes Mission schlug fehl, doch sie kamen nicht mit leeren Händen zurück, denn sie fanden zwei mutterlosen Jungen, Zweigjunges und Veilchenjunges. Auf der nächsten Großen Versammlung forderte Eschenstern eines der beiden Jungen, da Nadelpfote bei dem Fund dabei war. Rest folgt Staffel 7 Kate Cary gab am 09. Juni 2017 bekannt, dass eine 7.Staffel erscheinen wird, doch sie nannte keine anderen Angaben. Mittlerweile ist bekannt, dass die Staffel Das gebrochene Gesetz (Original: The Broken Code) heißen wird, und an die 6. Staffel anschließt. Weiteres Folgt Charaktere Die erste Staffel wird von Sammy erzählt. Sammy ändert aber seinen Namen und seine Position im Clan mehrere Male. (Feuerpfote/Feuerherz/Feuerstern). Die Ereignisse der zweite Staffel werden aus der Sicht von Brombeerkralle, Blattsee, Eichhornschweif, Sturmpelz und Federschweif erzählt. In der dritten Staffel dreht sich alles um Häherfeder, Distelblatt und Löwenglut. In Zeichen der Sterne, der vierten Staffel, geht es um Efeusee, Taubenflug, Löwenglut, Häherfeder und zeitweise um Flammenschweif. Bei Der Ursprung der Clans geht es um die Entstehung der Clans, und es wird aus Grauer Flugs, Donners und Wolkenhimmels Sicht erzählt. Des Weiteren enthalten die Bücher Geschichten, die aus der Sicht von Blume, Fluss' und Winds Sicht erzählt sind. In Vision von Schatten geht es um die Waisenkinder Zweigast und Veilchenglanz, außerdem wird noch aus Erlenherz' Sicht geschrieben. In Feuersterns Mission geht es um Feuerstern, Sandsturm und die Katzen des WolkenClans. In Blausterns Prophezeiung geht es um Blausterns Weg zum Anführerposten. In Das Schicksal des WolkenClans geht es um Blattstern und den neuen WolkenClan. In Streifensterns Bestimmung geht es um Streifensterns Weg vom Jungen zum Anführer. Gelbzahns Geheimnis handelt von Gelbzahns Leben. Die Hauptperson von Riesensterns Rache ist Riesenstern. In Mottenflugs Vision geht es um die erste Heilerkatze. In Brombeersterns Aufstieg geht es um Brombeersterns, wie er den Clan nach Feuerstern führt. In Habichtschwinges Reise geht es um den WolkenClan und dessen neuen Stellvertreter Habichtschwinge. Tigerherz' Schatten handelt von Tigerherz der sich auf eine Reise begibt. Krähenfeders Prüfung handelt von Krähenfeder und seiner Familie. Squirrelflight's Hope folgt Der Erzähler von Von Helden und Verrätern ist Stein, es gibt jedoch keinen richtigen Protagonisten. Battles of the Clans und Die letzten Geheimnisse fehlt dieser ebenfalls. Das Gesetz der Krieger wird von Blattpfote erzählt, hat aber sonst keine bestimmte Hauptperson (abgesehen vom Leser, der in das Buch integriert wird). In Distelblatts Geschichte geht es um Distelblatt, als sie in den Tunneln lebt. Wolkensterns Reise behandelt Wolkensterns Aufgabe, seinen Clan trotz der Bedrohung der Zweibeiner zusammenzuhalten. In Nebelsterns Omen geht es um Nebelstern, Blausterns Tochter, und was sie für schwierige Probleme lösen muss, als sie schließlich zur Anführerin ernannt wird. Leafpool's Wish deckt die Zeit ab, in der Blattsee trächtig mit ihren Jungen ist. In Tigerkralles Zorn erfährt man, wie Tigerkralle nach seiner Verbannung aus dem DonnerClan zum SchattenClan-Anführer wird. Taubenflugs Schicksal spielt unmittelbar nach dem Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis und ist aus Taubenflugs Sicht geschrieben. Ahornschattens Vergeltung handelt von Ahornschatten und ihrer Vergangenheit, als sie lebte, und wie sie in den Wald der Finsternis kam. Goosefeather's Curse behandelt Gänsefeder und was es mit seinen Weissagungen auf sich hat. In Ravenpaw's Farewell begibt sich Rabenpfote mit zwei Jungen zum WolkenClan. Spottedleaf's Heart handelt von Tüpfelblatt und warum sie den Weg einer Heilerin eingeschlagen hat. In Pinestar's Choice geht es um Kiefernsterns Beweggründe, seinen Clan zu verlassen, um ein Hauskätzchen zu werden. In Thunderstar's Echo geht es um Donnersterns Zeit als Anführer. Redtail's Debt handelt von Blausterns Stellvertreter Rotschweif. Tawnypelt's Clan handelt von Bernsteinpelz, die von der Stelle des Zweiten Anführers zurücktritt. Schattenstern ist die erste der Clangründer, die ihr neuntes Leben verliert, was ihr mit Shadowstar's Life gewidmet wird. Hauptthemen *Glauben *Loyalität *Freundschaft *Liebe *Verantwortung *Abstammung *Zusammenhalt *Vertrauen *Treue *Verrat Warrior Cats International *Sonstige Länder: Trinidad, Singapur Quellen Folgt fr:La guerre des Clans en:Warriors Booksnl:Warrior Catsru:Коты-Воителиpl:Wojownicy (seria) zh:猫武士 Kategorie:Bücher